1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a toy spinning top, and pertains more specifically to a toy top having a stationary base and a vertically movable housing with a transparent dome in which a rotatable turntable carrying a visual display is mounted. In the preferred embodiment, simple downward pressure applied to the dome or movable housing of the top will actuate a drive mechanism through an actuating mechanism to rotate a turntable under the dome. When downward travel of the dome ends, the activating mechanism disengages the drive mechanism from the turntable to permit the turntable to rotate freely.
The toy top of the present invention also includes a "peek-a-boo" feature comprising a plurality of segments mounted on the turntable that fit together to form a shroud to substantially encase a central figure. As the turntable rotates in response to downward pressure on the dome or housing, the shroud segments are displaced radially outwardly by centrifugal force to expose the central figure. As centrifugal force from the rotating turntable is diminished, the shroud segments return radially inwardly to once again encase the central figure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infants and toddlers prefer toys that are visually stimulating, but most do not possess the manual dexterity necessary to operate most mechanical toys. In the past, various toy spinning tops have been devised for use by children. However, most of these spinning tops require substantial manual skill and hand-eye coordination to operate. Conventional spinning tops, for example, often employ reciprocating plungers for producing rotation of a spinner. Some conventional tops employ internal coil springs that are wound up by hand and released to induce rotation of a spinner. To operate these conventional tops, a child must possess a substantial degree of manual acuity since reciprocating plungers are often small in size and require special actuating movements, while tops with internal coil springs require difficult manipulations of the housings of the tops to wind the coil springs. Orienting the top in its operative position requires additional skill.
A conventional top is depicted in Joslyn U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,481 that uses a reciprocating plunger to actuate a driver which in turn rotates a turntable. Ruderian U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,426 discloses a gear mechanism for rotating a spinner which is actuated by inward movement of a small lever. A conventional domed top is depicted in Balleis U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,762 wherein the top is actuated by depressing a plunger-type twist knob which transmits rotary movement to the spinner. However, operation of these tops requires substantial manual dexterity since the plungers or actuating levers must be grasped and held firmly while being depressed. These tops are therefore not particularly well suited for infants and toddlers with limited manual abilities. Another drawback of these tops is that several moving or rotating parts are exposed. Consequently, there is a possibility that small fingers may become pinched between moving parts or scraped by a sharp edge during operation.
Tops actuated by internal coil springs are depicted in Reed U.S. Pat. No. 931,487 and Russell U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,554. To wind the coil spring in the Reed top, one hand of the operator must grasp the fan member while the other hand rotates a wrench attached to the square portion of the spindle. In the Russell spinning toy, the toy is wound by the operator holding the lower assembly with one hand and revolving the upper assembly with the other hand, using short rods projecting from the upper surface of the toy as crank pins to put tension on the coil spring. Thus, actuation of the Reed and Russell tops also requires complex mechanical manipulations that infants and small children with undeveloped motor skills may be unable to accomplish.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other difficulties inherent in the prior art. In the present invention, a domed spinning top is provided in which simple downward pressure is applied to the dome or movable housing of the top to engage an actuating mechanism to operate a drive mechanism that rotates a turntable under the dome at a rapid speed to provide a stimulating visual display. The present invention accomplishes these goals through a simple mechanism adapted for high speed, low cost manufacture.